Harry Potter and the rise of darkness
by Harry Bing
Summary: Fouth Chapter now up.Harry goes to Ron's for the rest of the summer. He is getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. Later in the story Voldemort will rise agian. But will his supporters join him once agian. Read to find out. Please Review.
1. Birthday

Chapter One  
  
Harry is lying awake in his bed a Privite Drive. He lys there thinking what would it be like to be with Sirius today. The day of His birthday. He was now   
15. He heard a band on the window. He got up and looked out the window. He looked and saw a starry black sky and five owls. Harry opens the window and lets them in. They all drop parcels and letters on to his bed. One owl was Pig. This was a small owl Sirius had given Ron 2 years ago. Also a 3 small barn owls were there. But as soon as they finished there delivery they flew and left. Also there was an owl Harry didn't reconize. This owl was whit and had brown stripes. Harry just stared at it. Then the white owl and Pig left the bedroom.   
  
Harry lent down on to his bed and picked up a letter. He rips it open. He was glad to hear from someone. He hadn't heard from anyone the whole summer. This letter was obviously from Ron because the writing was really bad.Harry began to read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
  
Hi harry. How have you been. Sorry I haven't got to writing you all Summer. Dad got a promotion so this year we actually get new books and Robes and stuff. Harry you can come down if you want. Just ask your uncle. Anyway send me your answer and even if your uncle says no we will be there tommorow at 5:00. Oh check out your presents I bought you. This should make up for having a great friend. Oh before I forget Ginny says hi.  
  
PS. Happy Birthday.  
  
Your Best Friend Ron.  
  
That made Harry feel a lot better. He grabbed the present from Ron. He ripped it open. It was a book called "All You Need To Know About Broomsticks". Oh Ron Harry thought. Your the Best Friend in the world. Next he ripped open the letter from Hagrid.  
  
Dear Herry,  
  
Hello. Happey Birthaday Herry. I hope you'lllll heve a good one. You knew I was never 1 for speeeling Herry. Your 15 now. You knew that onerly happens once in a boyes life. Well as a maater of fact all ages onerly happens once. Now open yer present.  
  
Hagrid  
  
  
He open the gift From Hagrid. It was some cauldron Cakes. Very hard Cauldron cakes. I wonder how long Hagrid had these Harry thought. He got down and picked up a letter that said "Harry" neatly handwriten. Hermonie thought Harry. He rips it open. It was from Hermonie as Harry thought. He starts to read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi Harry. You probaly saw a owl you never reconized. (Yeah I did. A white one with brown strips. thought Harry.) That is Chezarize. He's named after your great great grandfather and a very powerful wizard. Your probaly thinking that I know more about your family than you do. No offense Harry. I know way more about your family than you think. I mean before I met you I just considered you as the greatest wizard in the world. But now your just Harry. Anyway Happy Bithday and I hope you like your gift. Are you going to Ron's. I am. Ginny invited me.   
  
Hermonie  
  
Harry wanted to think about how he was going to ask uncle Vernon to go to Ron's. But he was to excited and wanted to open up his gifts and more letters.Harry now opens the gift Hermonie gave him. It was a gift certificate for Fred and Georges Gags and Jokes shop. I guess thats what the Weasly twins did with the Money. They opened up a gag shop in Hogsmeade. He opens up the letter from Sirius. It was pretty short. But still its the thought that counts.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday. Your gonna love this present if your anything like your father. Anyway I'll get in touch with you later. Actually. I'll probaly see you. I don't mean to worry you. But Voldemort is really trying hard to get to Full power. Dumbledore will tell you when I'm coming. See ya.  
  
Sirius  
  
Sirius is coming to Hogwarts. This worried Harry. Voldemort comming back to full power. That would be horrible. Would he be able to stand up and fight Voldemort just like he has done before. What about Lucius Malfoy.   
What if he got Draco after me if Voldemort Returns. Too Many thoughts. I'll just open the fifth letter.   
  
The letter has a Hogwarts symbol so it must be his list for Hogwarts stuff . Harry looked over it. There were alot of books on the list. It was going   
to be expensive. 


	2. The sighting

Chapter Two  
  
Harry walked down into the very bright Kitchen. Vernon , Peautia and Dudley were watching Television in the kitchen while they were eating Egg's and Bacon. The Dursleys don't even notice Harry. Harry grabs a plate and takes a bit of Bacon and Eggs. He sits down at the table. The Dursleys seem really intensly into what's on Television. Harry stares at the screen.  
  
On the T.V Harry sees a elderly women being interviewed. "I saw her with me own eyse. Even took a picture of him. Here it is." says the elderely Women. "This is the lastest picture of what the dasteradly criminal looks like. Police are now on the search for him agian" Said a women Reporter. A picture is shown up on the screen. It is Sirius'. "Hey boy. Isn't that your Godfather."said Vernon. "You betcha. But you better watch out. He might come here for me. So if you let me go to Ron's for the rest of the summer You don't need to worry about it."said Harry."Yes. Fine. When can they pick you up."asked a very scared Vernon."Tommorow at five."said Harry. "Just make sure they don't bring those holigans Greg and Fort." said Vernon." Fred and George. And don't worry. They won't be coming. "Said Harry.  
  
Harry scurfs down his breakfest and Runs upstairs to tell Ron he could come. But Sirius was on his mind. The whole Ministry is probabaly after him as well as the muggle police. Harry couldn't stand it if he was caught. He didn't know what to do. He arrives in his bedroom and writes a short letter to Ron telling him he could come and to pick him up tommorrow. He attached the letter to a very eager Hedwig. Hedwigs flys out into the bright blue sky. Harry thought that if he talked to Ron and Hermonie they would help him out. But the worst thing was if Sirius comes to Hogwarts and gets caught there. Would Dumbledore say something. It was to much to worry about. He should just be happy that he would be in the cozy and wonderful castle of Hogwarts agian soon.  
  
Harry goes out in his backyard later that day and just lys on the grass staring into the wonderful sky. Trying to pick out pictures in the clouds. He picks out a wand a picture frame and oldly Hagrid. Harry now started dreaming about what it would be like if his parents were still alive. It would be wonderful. He would actually enjoy the summers. Harry closed his eyes and Dreamed about his parents.  
  
The next day at 4:45 Harry sat on the couch in the Dursley's living room. Thinking how the Weasleys were coming to pick him up. Would they come using floo powder or us something else. Uncle Vernon walks into the living room. "Thos Weasleys come here yet. There late." asked Uncle Vernon. "Ther not late. Its only 4:47. " responded Harry. "Ah but a good person shall show up early ." said Uncle Vernon. "What are you talking about good people for. You rised me like I was your own sock. You spoiled Dudley out of his freaking mind. Even if I wasn't your son. You could of at least treated me better. I won't be back next year. Thats a promise. " yelled Harry. Harry was finally glad to get that out of his system. Now he just had to wait for Uncle Vernon's reaction. "Don't talk to me like that boy. " said Vernon very mad. " What are you going to do about. I can get Sirius over here with the snap of my fingers."said Harry. It was a huge lie. Harry wished he could do that. He wanted to see Sirius face to face. "Boy your gonna regret the last few things you just said to me." said Vernon. Vernon lunges toward Harry. Harry dodges it and Uncle Vernon falls on the floor.  
  
All of a sudden out of nowhere Ron and Mr.Weasly appears out of the Fireplace. Mr. Weasly tumbles over Uncle Vernon. He regains his balance and stand up straight. " So Harry. Whats going on. " asked Mr. Weasly eyeing Uncle Vernon on the floor. "Oh nothing. Me and my Uncle were just cleaning up the floor. " lied Harry. "Hey Harry. Got your stuff ready. "asked Ron. "Yep. Its right here."responds Harry. Harry lent down and picked up his Trunk and his bird cage. " Ready to go Harry." asked Mr.Weasly. "Oh yeah. I'm ready to go alright. "said Harry. Mr. Weasly and Ron take some floo powder and go into the fireplace and yell The Burrow.  
  
Dudley in the Hallway who had overheard everything enters the living room. "Bye Harry."said Dudlet actually sonding sad to see Harry leave. "Bye Dudley."Said Harry very confused about Dudley's change in behavior. Harry takes some Floo powder and goes into the fireplce. "The burrow" yells Harry. Harry was gone. All that remained in the Dursleys living room was Uncle Vernon on the floor and Dudley standing up looking very sad. 


	3. Harry's Dream come true

Chapter Three  
  
  
Inside The Burrow. It was alot different here. The sky was not clear outside. It was very dark,cold and dreary. Harry was staring out the window when he came out of the Weasley Fireplace. Mrs.Weasly comes over and Helps Harry up. " Hello Harry. How was your holidays." asked Mrs.Weasly. " They were soso" responds Harry who was just getting up. "So Ron. Bring Harry up to your room. Help him get his stuff upstairs."said Mr.Weasley. Harry and Ron start running up the stairs with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's bird cage.   
  
Running up the stairs Harry noticed that the house looked a lot nicer and cleaner. When Harry was in the top floor Hallway Ron said " I have a surprise for you in the other room. Harry walks into the room next to Ron's. Inside was someone Harry thought he wouldn't see any time soon. It was Dobby. "Dobby. What are you doing here." asked Harry .  
  
Ron enters the room with a delightning smile on his face, "Dobby's our house elf. When I told Dad about him he went to Dumbledore and asked if he could hire Dobby. With us being rich and all were paying him a good amount. "Said Ron. "His . I greatful to my masters. There much better than those Malfoys. Malfoys are evil. Here they pay me. "said Dobby. Harry felt alot better that something good happened to the Weasleys. Also Harry couldn't help but notice this room was nicely decorated. It had a King size bed. Its vwallpaper was green. That was Harry's favourite color. It also had a nightstand with lots of candy treats.   
  
The next few words were the happiest words that Harry ever heard. " Harry this your room. Every summer you can stay with us. You don't have to go to those no good Dursleys. You can live with us. Well at least until Sirius is proven innocent. Which I reckon No offense Harry won't be happening for a while." explained Ron. Harry couldn't believe it. He would never have to see the Dursleys agian. "Hey Ron. Speaking of Sirius. I need to talk to you alone. "said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron leave Harry's room and go into Ron's. Dobby goes out in the hall and takes Harry's trunk and Birdcage to Harry's room.  
  
"Ron. I was watching T.V." started Harry."And they have spotted Sirius. Tight Secririty is being put up everywhere. And to top it all off. He told me sometime this year he is coming to Hogwarts. " "What are you going to do." asked Ron. "I don't know. But where's Hedwig. "asked Harry. "Oh she's outside flying around with Pig. "responded Ron. "And when is Hermonie getting here. " asked Harry. " Mom and Ginny are picking her up tomorrow. " answered Ron. Dobby comes into the room. "Harry Potter and Mr.Weasley please come down for dinner." said Dobby. "Sure We'll be right down. But how many times do I have to tell you. Just call me Ron." " Alright. Ron Weasley." said Dobby." No Just Ron. " "Okay. Ron. "  
  
The next day. It was a bright blue and great day out. It was 3 pm. Harry and Ron were in the living room waiting for Ginny and Mrs.weasly to come back from picking up Hermonie. They were sitting on a bright green and comftable couch. "So. The books are going to be expensive this year." said Ron trying to make conversation. "They are. I can afford them though. "responded Harry. "So can I for a change. Its just great being well rich. "said Ron. " I'm Happy for you Ron. Something good happened to you. " said Harry. "Yeah. But you know what was strange. Fred and George before they open the Joke shop gave me a Thunderstroke. " said Ron.   
  
The thunderstroke was the lastest broomstick out. Harry had thought of something. "Ron. This year. I'm the only one on the Gryfindor Quidditch team. " said Harry. "Which makes you the team captain. "said Ron. "Yes and you can try out.  
  
After a few minutes of talking about Quidditch Hermonie, Mrs.Weasley and Ginny come out of the fireplace. This were Hermonie's First words. "Wow. Ron and Ginny. You guys were right you are rich. Hermonie said that   
as she looked around the Weasley living Room. "No. Were just comfertable. "said Mrs. Weasley. 


	4. Knock Out

Chapter Four  
  
  
Harry,Ron and Hermonie were in Harry's Bedroom talking. " Harry I saw that on T.V too."Said Hermonie after Harry had explained about Sirius being sighted. " I also know Harry you will have much to worry about this year. What with Voldemort close to full power agian." said Hermonie. Ron flinched. "Ron your going to have to get over your fear of the name Voldemort." said Harry. Ron flinched agian. "Anyway what are you going to do Harry. Sirius might be caught. I'm not trying to make you worry or anything." said Hermonie. "I know." said Harry. " You should send him a letter to see if he knows he's been sighted." suggested Hermonie. "Your right." said Harry. Ron passed Harry some parchment and a quill.Harry wrote.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
I'm Kinda worried about. You've been sighted by a muggle and tight security is up agian. Please send a letter back if your okay.   
  
Harry  
  
"Done"said Harry. Harry goes over to the Hedwig who is now in her Bird cage. Harry opens it up. Hedwig comes flying out. Harry attaches the letter to Hedwig and tells him to find Sirius. Mrs.Weasley comes upstairs into Harry's room." Come on kids. Time to go to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies."said Mrs.Weasley. "Were not kids more Ma."said Ron."Alright teenagers." said Mrs.Weasley.  
  
At Diagon Alley Harry,Ron,Ginny and Hermonie wondered off from Mrs.Weasley. They walking down the road and they hear a voice."Over here." said the voice. The voice was coming from a dark alley. Harry,Ron, Hermonie and Ginny go over into the dark alley. In the darkalley they see a dark black dog. It was Sirius. Sirius transformed into his real form. He was really dirty. "Ahhh. Sir.."yelled Ginny but Ron covered her mouth with his hand. 'He on the good side Ginny. Don't yell and we will explain it to you. " said Ron. "I didn't see you had another person with you." said Sirius. " So he isn't a murderer." asked Ginny. "Yes. But Ginny. Once we tell you the story you can't tell no one about Sirius or this story." Okay." Ginny agreed.  
  
After they finished explaining Sirius story and Ginny understood. Sirius started explaining why he had called them over for. "I got a letter from Dumbeldore that I have been spotted and there is tight security."started Sirius. "Well I just sent you a letter telling you that. So I guess you don't need to read it when it gets here." said Harry. "Anyway. I gonna become a teacher at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is going to give me a potion to look totally different. But you guys can't talk to me in front of everyone. Just pretend I'm your regular defense agianst the Dark arts teacher. Refer to me as Professor Nopper." finished Sirius.  
  
Harry thought treat him like a regular defense agianst the dark arts teacher. Was sIrius sure. Harry had a few flashbacks.  
  
Pr.Quirill is trying to kill Harry and get the Philosophers stone from him. Harry puts his hands on Pr.Quirills face and burned it out. Another Flashback was Harry and Ron where down in a pile of bones in the chambers of Secrets. Pr.Lockhart takes Ron's broken Wand and trys to erase Harry and Ron's Memory. But it back fires and Pr.Lockhart hits himself. He remembers nothing. Or Remus Lupin is trying to help Harry out with Dementors. Last but not least Pr.Moody(Aka Bart Crouch.) trys to kill Harry by making the trophy to the Tri-Wizard tournament a portkey to Voldemort . Where Voldemort kills Cedric.  
  
"Sirius are you sure you want to be treated as a regular Defense agianst the dark arts teacher." asked Harry." Yeah. Why Harry." asked Sirius. "Oh nothing." said Harry.  
  
2 hours later Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermonie finished getting all there stuff and with Mrs.Weasley they used Floo Powder and zapped back to the Burrow.  
  
Weeks later Harry , Ron, Hermonie and Ginny were enjoying there last day of the holidays. They where in Ron's backyard playing Quidditch with apples. Ron was riding a Nimbus 2003.(This broom is the broom best before the Thunderstroke.) Hermonie was on Harry's old Firebolt and Ginny was on a Kioliz. (This broom is not that good. It is though better than the Nimbus 2002.) Harry was on his Thunderstroke. This was Harry's first time using it. Harry found it Ultra Fast. He was wizzing past everyone. He looked just like a blur.  
  
Dobby comes outside and Harry can't stop and hits him. Dobby is knocked to the ground and is unconsisious. Harry stops and throws his broom to the ground and Runs over to Dobby. Ginny, Ron and Hermonie fly down to Dobby. They lay there brooms to the ground and run over to Dobby.  
  
"Ginny you owe me 3knuts." said Ron. "Why does she owe you 5 bucks." asked Hermonie. " We had a bet. I said house elfs are just like humans and can be knocked out. She said no they can't. " explained Ron. "Your horrible." said Hermonie disgusted. " We better go get your mom , Ron. " said Harry. " Ginny go get mom." said Ron. Ginny runs into the house. " I'm such an idiot. How could I not stop my own broom. " said Harry. " Don't blame yourself. You shouldn't feel as half as bad as Ron. Better on a house elfs health." said Hermonie shooting a dark look at Ron. " What. Money is money. No matter how you get it." said Ron. "I still should have been able to stop my broom. How come I couldn't." said Harry still mad himself. " Harry. Things happen and your not always going to be there to help it." said Hermonie. " But it was my fault." said Harry. " Why are you two complaining. If its anything like a human it will wake up any moment now." said Ron. " Not if its in a coma. "said Hermonie.  
  
Mrs.Weasley and Ginny come running outside. " What happened." asked Mrs.Weasley. " I couldn't control my broom and I hit Dobby and it knocked him out. " said Harry blaming himself. " Its not your fault. But your sure hit him hard.  
  
Dobby starts to stir. " He's waking up." said Ginny. She was right. Dobby rose and stood up. " Are you alright Dobby. " asked Harry. " Of course I am. But Harry Potter I'm sorry for getting in your way. " said Dobby. " Its not your fault. Its mine. " answered Harry. " Will you two stop blaming yourselves. Your both just clumsy." said Ron. " Anyway. I sent Dobby out to tell you to get your stuff ready. We have to be at 9 and 3 quarters tomorrow." said Mrs.Weasley. 


End file.
